The aftermath of Ashe's life
by Ashe10
Summary: This is the aftermath of Ashe's life after the war 2 years ago. A lot of mysteries are in this story. I hope that you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**People this story is not for little kids. This is very dangerous for your little eyes. It is just a warning. **

_This is related to Final Fantasy XII, and character that I made up in the story. _

_Ashe is the beautiful princess in the Kingdom of Dalmasca. She is located in the capital city of Rabanastre with her allies Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Basch, Larsa and Fran. Her husband was killed in this terrible war called Archadian. The archadians are soldiers that are after the Dusk Shaud. Ashe and her buddies don't know what to do right now. There is some love connection between Ashe and Basch. _

_And there are sub-characters as well; such as, Reagen, Cid, Destiny, Rodney, and Vayne. _

**NOTE! **

**These Characters are not mines; I just used these characters for my story. This story is fiction! **

**The Beautiful Night**

"_Asheeeeee!!! Where am I!?" Shouted a little girl voice in the distance. Ashe saw her self running in total darkness. She doesn't know where the hell she is going either. She is just running in complete darkness. She was running in nowhere. Nothing; just complete darkness. She heard the little girl again._

"_Ashe this way!" _

"_What are you talking about?! I can not see you!" Ashe shouted back._

"_You are behind me." The little girl said in a gentle tone. _

_Ashe could not see anyone in front of her. She was perplexed. Ashe, then see a small bright light in the end of the darkness. She ran a little faster to catch up with the light. She had not seen the little girl until Ashe was engulfed in the bright light. The bright light was burning her eyes. After her eyes got adjusted in the light; she saw the little girl walking at the end of the mountain. The cliff was long and narrow. Ashe heard the ocean waves down below. The little girl was HER when she was younger. She has to save her little spirit. She ran faster but it was too late, the little girl fell in the big wave of the ocean. Ashe gasped and fell to her knees._

"_I had failed." She mumbled to herself. _

"_Yes you had!" Shouted a man's voice in the distance. Ashe turned around and saw her husband standing there with his nice suit and amour. _

"_Oh!" She gasped once more. Her dead husband raises his sword._

"_You must die!" He then strapped her in the gut. Blood came oozing out from the opening. She looked up at her husband._

"_You mutha fucka! You are a traitor, MUTHA FUCKA!!" She shouted. _

_Her husband chuckle smoothly. _

"_Oh yesss the fuck I AM! NOW DIEEEEEE!!!" He shouted. Ashe gasped. And then her husband pushes her to the end of the cliff and watches her fall to her death. _

_Then everything went black. _

…………………..

Ashe woken up with a harsh gasped. She raked her hands through her soft light brown hair. The sun was burning her face. She looked at her hand.

_Was that a dream? It felt so damn real! _

She looked at her room. Her room was looking the same as always. Ashe got up and walk to her blinds. She opens them up and the sun shine through the room. She smiled as the sun was absorbing her body. She walked to her closet to get a set of clothes for the next adventure that lies in the day.

She hops in the shower and wash up her body. She wants this day to have a good day. But she can not get rid of her dream. She was completely in darkness and then her husband appears and KILLED HER! She looked at her wedding band and smiled.

_My husband will never do that. _

But before her husband was murder, she had an affair with Basch.

**_4 years ago…_**

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! I DO NOT HAVE TIME WITH YOU, ASHE!!!" Shouted Rassler; Ashe's husband.

"Butttt…." Started Ashe.

"Get out of my sight! There is a fucking war going on, and I do not have time with you right now!" He barked at her.

Ashe started to get furious.

"Well, excuse me! I do a lot of shit as well! And I want to spent time with you, baby! We have not had sex in a year because you all busy with your new project that is a waste of fucking time!" She protested indignantly.

"Who the fuck is you talking to in that tone!" Shouted Rassler.

"I AM!" Shouted Ashe.

Rassler got up and slaps her hard on the face! She fell to the floor, and started to cry.

"Bitch, don't you fucking DARE talk to me like I am a fucking dog!" He barked at Ashe. "Now get the fuck out!"

Ashe got up and ran out the room. She ran down the hallway of the castle. She was scared, her night grown fall past her shoulder when she ran down the stairs. She usually talks to Basch but he had been busy for a couple of days. He left to do some type of mission. She fell on the couch; that was in the big living room. She cover her face and cry some more.

"Well Hello there, Ashe." Said a man voice.

Ashe stops crying and looked up. It was Basch. He was looking sexy as hell. His beard was nicely trimmed and his brown eyes were full of excitement. Ashe wipes her tears and ran to Basch. They hugged tightly. Basch smiled.

"I am so happy that I can see you." He mumbled at Ashe's right ear.

"Yeah, I know." She mumbled back to Basch.

Ashe looked up at Basch. Basch looked back smiling.

"Basch, Rassler and I got into an altercation again."

Basch's smile faded.

"That mutha fucka! Do you want me to beat that skinny ugly ass bitch?" Basch hissed indignantly.

"No, Basch. I just need you. Hold me, love me." She then looked up at Basch. "Make love to me."

Ashe then grabs Basch's hand leading him to an empty bedroom. She closes the door and locks it. The full moon was beaming in the open window. Basch didn't say a word. Ashe walks towards him. She climbs on top of Basch and start kissing him on the lips. His lips were so damn moist and good. She could feel Basch resisting but then he gave in. He wraps his body around Ashe's and start kissing her aggressively. She moans with happiness. She closes her eyes when Basch pick her up and throws her in the bed. She laughed when Basch climbs on top of her and start kissing and feeling on her. He grabs her right breasts and rubbed it gently. He made his way to her right nipple and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She closes her eyes. She then wraps her long legs around Basch's hips. He started to take off his shirt for her. She rubbed his muscular body.

Ashe got up and slowly taking off her house robe. It was sliding down to her hips and then to the cold floor. She was completely naked underneath the house robe. Her body looked beautiful at the moon light. Her skin looked so smooth and soft like a baby. She walks slowly towards Basch. Basch couldn't say anything at the moment because he was so goddamn horny. His dick was about to rib out of his pants. Her breasts jiggle every time she took a step. When she walked closer to Basch; Basch grab Ashe fast and kiss her. He then unbuckles his belt and his pants. His boxers was wet with his cum. Ashe took them off, and he cum all over her body. She moans as Basch was playing with her pussy. He sticks 3 fingers in her pussy playing with it. She moans some more.

"Baby that is more like it!" Ashe shouted hornily.

Basch didn't say a word. Basch then stick his tongue in her wet pussy. Her moans turn to a higher pitch moan. All cum came to Basch's mouth. He swallowed and then finally said:

"Umm… Delicious cum, Ashe. Now… here is where the fun starts, baby."

Ashe was getting horny as a mutha fucka! Her nipples were hard as hell, and she was cumin profusely.

Basch picked Ashe up and slam her to the wall. Ashe wraps her legs around Basch and Basch insert his BIG ASS dick in her wet pussy. Ashe gasped and let Basch fuck the living fuck out of Ashe. He started thrusting her harder. She lean back; was moaning her ass off. She wraps her arms around Basch's body as he was thrusting her faster and faster. Ashe felt his cum pouring out of her extremely wet pussy.

"You like that do you, baby." He mumbled in Ashe's ear as he was fucking her harder. Her whole body was moving up and down.

He stops abruptly, and turns her around. She felt his dick leaving her pussy, and all cum came pouring out of her pussy. Basch told her to do the doggie style. She bends down and she gasped when she felt Basch's dick in her asshole. Basch then start thrusting her ass hole. She felt Basch's cum all in her asshole. She moans so loud it was echoing in the room. Basch place his hand on her hips as he was going faster and faster. She gasped as he was fucking her ass. Then cum came out of the opening of her ass hole. Ashe purred smoothly as a response. Basch stop fucking her and then returned to the bed.

Ashe climbs on top of Basch and fuck him up. Her breasts were moving every thrust. Basch had his eyes close as Ashe was thrusting faster than the speed of light. But hey she had not had sex over a year so she is letting out all of that. Then Basch gave up trying to hold his moans. He started to moan his ass off. Ashe lean a little closer to Basch so Basch could grab her breasts as she was going faster.

"BASCH!!! YESSSS!" She shouted her ass off as she was going as fast as she can. She can hear the cum as she was fucking harder. She likes that sound. Ashe closes her eyes as she started to end the sex. Then finally she completely stopped. She lay next to Basch. But then she wanted to suck his dick. So she grabs his extremely hard, long ass dick with her hand, and put his dick in her mouth. She let the cum exploded in her mouth. She swallowed. His cum taste so damn good. She chuckle smoothly as she was sucking his dick some more. She pauses and let her tongue wrap around the head of his dick. She heard Basch's moan and she felt his hands on top of her head.

"Oh Ashe." Basch moaned deeply.

His pubic hair was tickling her. But she was sucking his dick so damn much. Basch press his hands on the back of her head. She moans and then stops sucking his dick. She lies right next to Basch. They were both coated with sweat.

"Man, that sex was good as hell!" Shouted Basch.

"I know baby." She moans. Ashe closes her eyes. "I never had that much fun in my whole damn life."

Basch got up and start putting on his clothes. Ashe lies sideways watching him. Her breasts lean to the right as her place her hands on her chin. Basch buttons up his shirt and walks towards her.

"I had a good ass time, Ashe, but I must go and rest. I have a big day tomorrow." Basch said to Ashe. Ashe chuckle as she got up naked to hug him.

"I had a good time too, Basch." Said Ashe.

She put on her nightgown and open to door for Basch. Basch turn to Ashe and kiss her on the lips.

"Good night, love." Said Basch.

"Bye baby." Basch turn and left the castle. Ashe sighed and head back to the room where her sleeping husband was located. She took a shower and went to sleep; thinking about Basch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Vaan and Ashe**

**Back at the present…**

Ashe smiled when she was thinking about that beautiful night. She put on her clothes, and head out of the palace. Her shoes echo in the deep hallway. She was planning on meeting Vaan and Penelo today in Low town. The guard let her through. The town was very busy and crowded as usually. The sun was beaming down at her beautiful sexy self. She missed Basch, the guy that she loves. Basch had been missing in a year and a half. She doesn't know what the fuck happen. So she is single and had not had sex in a while. Her short skirt moved up with the wind. She saw people checking her out. Sometimes she goes to the bar and people be looking at her. She moved her bangs behind her ears.

She is not far from Vaan's house. She knocks on the door. But nobody did not answer.

"HELLO! VAAN! It's me ASHE!" She shouted as she bangs the door. Then finally the door open. She saw Vaan. His face was cover with ship oil, and he had bags underneath his eyes. When he saw Ashe; he smiled.

"Oh hey Ashe. I forgot that you were coming over today." Ashe chuckled.

"You always forget, Vaan." She said as she enters the house. The house smells like marijuana and weed. "Have you been smoking again, Vaan?"

"Nope, it is Penelo this time. She is the one that is high as hell." Said Vaan; as he wet a towel to wash his face. Ashe shook her head.

"You guys are so in love." Vaan laughed.

"Nahh, she does not love me anymore. She moved on with some other guy name Rodney. We are not even together no more." Ashe was shocked. She sat down on his couch and cross her legs. She wants sex so damn bad, and looking at Vaan's sexy muscular ass body was not helping at all. She was rubbing her legs trying to get rid of that feeling.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ashe said. Vaan walks to the kitchen to make him a sandwich.

"It is okay. I know there are better people out there for me." Said Vaan as he pulls out some ham and bread. "Do you have any new information about Basch?"

Ashe shook her head with disappointment.

"No. I am afraid not. I don't know where the fuck he is! And it is making me upset because I love him and I want to be with him the rest of my fucking life, but the mutha fucka is not here. He is gone fucking missing! Is it my entire fucking fault, Vaan!?" Whined Ashe.

Vaan stops what he was doing, and walks towards Ashe.

"No it is not your fault. Maybe something happen. I know one day you will be able to see him." Said Vaan sympathetically.

Ashe felt like crying. She then was thinking about her dead husband, and all the torment that he every done to her. She hates that. That makes her even angrier.

"I fucking hate it all." She turns to Vaan and grabs him roughly. "Let's fuck!"

Vaan laughed his ass off.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Laughed Vaan.

"Yes I am fucking serious, Vaan. I need someone right now." She whined with protest.

Vaan looked at Ashe up and down.

"Well, you are looking very sexy today." Ashe knew he was joking around.

She stood up. "I am FUCKING SERIOUS! Let's fuck right now!" She screamed at Vaan. Vaan laughed again.

"Ashe you are 19 and I am 17 years old. That is illegal."

"So who gives a fuck?" She shouted. "I need some fucking dick! And Penelo said that you are good in the bed!"

Vaan roared with laughter.

"Ashe, Give me a fucking break!" Laughed Vaan. Ashe wanted to kick him in his ass with her boots, but she hissed and head out of the house. She was mad. She thought that Vaan would say 'Yeah let's go baby.' But he did not.

"Whatever, mutha fucka." She mumbled. Then she felt a hand on her shoulders. She stops and didn't turn around. She already knew it was Vaan. "What Vaan? Here to play more fucking games!?"

"No…" He sounded very serious. "Let's do it."

Ashe turns around and looked at Vaan's eyes. He was telling the truth. She followed Vaan back to the house.

Ashe immediately took off all of her clothes. Vaan took off his vest and his clothes. He does have a big ass dick. She purred with excitement. Vaan walk close to her until Ashe felt his dick raking against her right leg. She moved her right leg rubbing the head of his dick with her thigh. Vaan gasped with excitement. She then landed to her knees, and start sucking his dick. Vaan moan louder, and she was sucking his dick so damn hard and long. She let his cum pour all over her body.

"Lick it off of me." She commanded to Vaan. Vaan obey like a fucking jackass.

He pushes her to the ground and let his cum pour all over her breasts and nipples. He then start to suck the cum off of Ashe's nipples and breast. He rotates his tongue around her nipples, and continues on licking her body. After that, he licks her stomach as he was playing with her pussy. She then took his dick and sucks his dick while she was still lying down. Vaan closes his eyes moaning all of his might. She loved it very much as well.

Then Vaan climbs on top of her, and insert his dick in her pussy. She moaned and screamed a little bit. Vaan starts thrusting her a little harder than Basch and longer. Ashe moans louder. She closes her eyes tight when he was going faster.

But then all of a fucking sudden, it was this loud explosion not far from the place, and people was screaming loud and long. Ashe wanted Vaan to continue on fucking her, but Vaan completely stop and pull his dick out of her wet pussy. She was pissed off.

"Why the fuck did you stop!?" Shouted Ashe. Vaan quickly had to put his clothes.

"People are in danger right now. We have to stop them. It might be the archadian soldiers!" Vaan shouted as he zipped up his pants; covering his hard dick.

"So! Who cares right now?'

"Well, I give a damn!" Shouted Vaan. He grabs his sword and head out side. Ashe followed. She had her sword and shield with her as well.

When they head outside, the sky was smoking and houses were on fire. She gasped. People were hurt and some are killed. Vaan was right. It was some archadians running around. She pulls out her sword and run towards one. She does not know where the fuck is Vaan. He just disappeared into thin air.

"Are you Ashe?" The archadian asked.

Ashe didn't say anything.

"I said are you the princess of Dalmasca?"

Ashe ran towards the archadian and slashes him with her sword.

"Leave Rabanastre at once! You do not belong here. We did not do anything wrong!" Ashe demanded.

"We should kidnap you right now."

"But you do not know who I am!"

"You are Lady Ashe."

"I must fight I see."

She summon "Dark matter" and he die instantly. She put her sword away. She was very perplexed right now.

_What the fuck is going on here? And where the fuck is Vaan? _

She then saw her close friend name Balthier.

Balthier was a handsome young man that she likes very much. They are good ass friends. Balthier put his pistol back on his hips, and smile at Ashe.

"No time, no see." He mumbled with his England accent. His orange, brown hair shines with the sunlight. Ashe chuckle at Balthier.

"Hello there." She said as they hugged. "Do you know where Vaan is at? He just disappeared?"

Balthier shrugged his shoulder.

"Beats me. I haven't seen the boy in 2 years." Said Balthier smoothly.

Ashe frowned.

"We must look for him." Demand Ashe

"I see that you have not change, Ashe. Still demanding shit, I see." Balthier said disapprovingly.

"But, we must found him." Balthier stop pacing and looked at Ashe.

"No… we are not going to look for him. You are coming with us." Ashe frowned perplexedly.

"Us? Who the fuck is us?" She snapped at Balthier. She points her index finger at Balthier's chest.

"Me, Fran, and Larsa, Dalmasca is not looking pretty right now. We must stop Vayne at once. He is back alive once again looking for more trouble."

Ashe gasped.

"VAYNE!? He is back alive?" Ashe asked Balthier in shock.

Balthier nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I am afraid so. That is why we need you to stop him once again. You are the queen of Dalmasca you got to save your kingdom." Explained Balthier smoothly.

"Maybe I do not want to."

"Then you do not leave us any choice. We have to force you to come with us. Marquis Ondore wants to see you in Bhujerba."

"I don't want to see that mutha fucka! He is nothing to me anymore. I don't really trust him that much anymore after the second war happened." Ashe hissed.

"But we have no choice, Ashe. Fran and the others are in the _Strahl_ waiting for us to return."

Ashe sighed.

"I guess I have no choice on that one."

"No you do not have any choice. Now come." Balthier reach out his hand.

"So we are going to Bhujerba?"

"Indeed. Then when we arrive that is when we discuss what the hell is going on here." Said Balthier.

"What about Vaan?" Asked Ashe.

"Vaan is with Penelo. Their already at Bhujerba." Admitted Balthier.

"Oh… I see. Well let's go." She got up and walked to Balthier. They head to the Aerodrome where the airship _Strahl_ was at.

They hop on and head where everybody was at. She was happy to see Larsa, and Fran. Fran is the only one that is not a Hume (it means human); she is a viera (it means they have long rabbit ears and can read and understand what the woods are saying to them and their complexion is darker than Hume's) She and Balthier had been together for a long time.

"Hey Ashe. We finally found you at last." Said Larsa. Larsa is Vayne's brother. But he does not like that fact that Vayne is trying to be the king of Dalmasca, and he murdered Ashe's father, the king of Dalmasca, so he can become the king himself. To make to story short, Vayne is just a jackass crazy mutha fucka. He wants to do some good things, AND some bad ass things.

Ashe smiled.

"Yes. It is glad to see all of you."

"Balthier? Ready to launch?" Asked Fran with her high pitch voice.

"Indeed, Fran. Let's go." Balthier's sat the captain seat and turn on the engine. And then they lift off to Bhujerba.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The city of Bhujerba**

Once Ashe, Larsa, Balthier, and Fran arrived at Bhujerba; it was night time. Ashe was getting a little exhausted from the long trip. Balthier landed and got off of the Aerodrome.

"We will rest up and tomorrow morning, we will be talking to Marquis about Vayne and the third war." Said Balthier. "Well I am outta here. I am heading to the bar, I see you Lady Ashe tomorrow. Come on Fran." Fran and Balthier head to bar in the southeast of Bhujerba. Larsa head to the hotel, and Ashe was just standing there looking like a fucking jackass.

Ashe wonders where Vaan and Penelo are at. But she was not worry. She was still in a trance. So she is going to walk around Bhujerba to relax and feel great about her self. The night air felt so beautiful against her face. She closes her eyes. But then she heard 'his' name in a small group not far from the Lhusu Mines. She stops and listens in the conversation. The guy that has brown hair and has beautiful light brown eyes was mainly the one that was talking.

"-Yes he is still alive." Said the mystery dude. His brown hair was moving in the wind. He looks cute as hell! His arms were so muscular and smooth. She wanted to rub those biceps of his.

"So Basch is with the Archadians?" Asked this other guy.

"Yup!" Said the mystery dude. "They are saying that he murdered Master Judge, Zargabaath."

People gasped in surprise.

"Yess… So he is sentence for murder."

Ashe gasped this time.

_No this can not be!_

"This can not be! That is false statements!" Shouted Ashe. "Basch will never do anything like that! He is too kind of a person to murder someone like him!" The dude stops talking and look at Ashe.

"And who the fuck are you!?" Asked the dude looking at Ashe.

"I am Ashe B'nargin Dalmasca." She said.

People's mouth dropped open wide with surprise.

The dude snorted.

"Umm… Interesting. My name is Reagen. Nice to meet you Queen of Dalmasca."

"Don't be a stubborn mutha fucka! I do not like imbeciles like you." She hissed.

"Woman, you do not know what the fuck you are doing. You do not know who the fuck I am."

"Maybe tonight you should." Sneered Ashe.

Reagen snorted.

"You are one nasty mutha fucka. But I have to pass on that. You see I have more important shit to do instead of fucking your pussy is not the fucking answer." Whispered Reagen.

"Just meet me anyway, in an hour at my hotel." Said Ashe as she licks his right ear. Reagen sneered.

"Very well, Ashe. I will meet you." She turns and left the group.

An hour later…

Ashe put on something sexy. She was wearing a see through nightgown. You can basically see her nice pink small nipples, her black pubic hair, and the curve of her sexy body. She smiled when the door knocks. She fixes her self before she open her door. She then opens the door. There he was, Reagen. She lean her body on the open door.

"Welcome." She said in her sexy horny voice.

"Nice crib." Reagen sneered when he enters. Ashe followed after she closes and locks the front door.

"Umm…Thank you, Reagen." He sat on the bed, and watches Ashe. Ashe walks close to Reagen and place her right feet on his right muscular thighs. She looked at Reagen the whole time. Reagen rub her smooth calves. Then he rubs her thighs.

"I'm not here to fuck you, Ashe. I am here to tell you about Basch."

"I don't care, Reagen. Just fuck MEEE!" Shouted Ashe. After she said that she rip her night gown in half showing Reagen her naked body. She was playing with her self. She lies on the bed and play with her pussy. She circles her index finger around her cunt of her pussy. She cum when she was doing this. She motions him to come and fuck her.

Reagen just stood there. So then she plays with her right nipple. She rotates her tongue around the index finger that was cover with cum.

"Baby, you know you want me." She said as she was playing with both nipples.

Reagen could not resist anymore. She had him good. She got up and took off the rip nightgown. She walked naked. Her breasts jiggle up and down slowly when she was walking towards him. Her hips were moving left to right. She places her right hand on his soft face. His light brown eyes were looking down at Ashe.

"Yes…that is it baby! FUCK ME!!!" After she said that once more; his dick literately rips off of his pants. He pushes her roughly on the bed. He crawls on top of her and inserts his dick in her wet warm pussy, and start thrusting her hard. I mean extremely hard and faster. Just fucking her up! Ashe moans louder than anything before.

"YEAH YOU FUCKING WANT THAT HUH, ASHE!" Shouted Reagen after he was thrusting her faster. Ashe nodded her head.

"YESS I FUCKING WANT IT ALL!!! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!!" Reagen did an evil laugh.

"Well alright then, baby!" Ashe lean her body back letting Reagen fucks her. She close her eyes as Reagen turn her around and fuck her ass profusely and in rapid speed. She was very happy indeed. She wanted this. She wanted to play it rough. Very rough. Reagen sneered as Ashe climbs on top him and fucking him. Reagen moan his ass off. Then after that Ashe suck his BIG ass dick. His dick was bigger than Vaan's.

All cum came pouring everywhere. She was so damn happy. She rips his shirt and rubs his sexy AB's. Reagen sneered while she was doing this.

"Hey Ashe, you ARE a nasty mutha fucka to be a Queen." Said Reagen. Ashe didn't say anything else.

After they had sex, Reagen stood up and looked at Ashe as she walks to get her ripped nightgown.

"Damn baby, you don't be fucking playing around!" Ashe smiled.

"Yes I mean some serious business. Well I had a good ass time with you Reagen. I just have one question to ask you."

"What is it baby?" Asked Reagen

"Where is Basch located?" Asked Ashe. Reagen rub his chin.

"Umm… I think they lock him up at Nalbina Fortress." Said Reagen.

"OH I see. Thank you, Reagen." Reagen nodded his head. Ashe can tell his hair was coated with his sweat.

She realizes that they never kissed. She lean close to Reagen and kiss him on the lips. Reagen's lips were so damn juicy. So they kissed passionately. Reagen moan as he grabs her ass cheeks. She wraps her right leg around his narrow hips. Reagen's thick tongue went all around her mouth. She moan some more. They was about to have sex again, but something happen. Her door knocked.

"Marquis likes to see you NOW!" Shouted Batlhier. Ashe mumbled a cuss word, and stop kissing Reagen.

"You must go, Reagen. I will see you some other time." Reagen nodded and jump out of the window. Ashe put on her clothes she was wearing that day. She did a fake smile when she opens the door.

"What Balthier? It is like 2 in the goddamn morning. What the fuck do you fucking want?" Hissed Ashe.

Balthier looked down at Ashe.

"It seems to me that you had a party here. I can smell the dick and the pussy all the way at my hotel room." Joked Balthier. "Now come on. Marquis is waiting."

"But why does he want to see me now?"

Balthier shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. I have no idea. I guess he could not wait till the morning."

Ash growled.

"Tell him that he has to fucking wait till the morning. I am very exhausted indeed." She did a fake yawn.

"Now, Ashe. Now." Demanded Balthier.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Snapped Ashe as they head out of the hotel room.

"Hey at least I am not fucking a stranger." Mumbled Balthier.

"At least I fuck with a Hume and not a Viera." Snapped Ashe.

"Whatever Ashe. I do not have any time with not altercation." Mumbled Balthier in his annoyed voice.

They head out in the dark night. Balthier points at the castle.

"He is in there." Balthier stood outside.

"You are not coming with me?"

"No… he only wants to see you." Said Balthier.

Ashe growled softly. She enters the room where Marquis was located. She saw him seating down drinking some red wine. When he notice Ashe was in the room, he demands the guards to leave.

"Ahh… Lady Ashe, it is nice to see you again."

"Cut the welcoming shit! I do not give a fuck. Now tell me did you want me? Why is Vayne back alive to get revenge? Tell me, Marquis NOW!" Shouted Ashe.

"Ahh… Calm down and I will tell you." He said calmly. Marquis look older than before. His gray hair was more than gray. It was white. Marquis had more gray on his face than anything else. "Cookie?"

"No…" Mumbled Ashe as she sat down on the leather couch.

Marquis stood up and walk around the dark room. The only light that was there was the fire place. Ashe was curious, and Marquis wanted to take forever to tell her.

"Someone had revived Vayne to get revenge."

"And who may that be?" Asked Ashe.

Marquis stop pacing and looked down at Ashe.

"It is Rassler."

Ashe laughed so hard that tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Rassler is dead. How the fuck cans that be? That is impossible!"

"Do you know that Rassler fake his death. He was not murdered it was an act to get Basch in prison. But after knowing that Basch was innocent he asked Basch's brother Gabranth to look for you and the Dusk Shaurd.

"Lady Ashe, You must stop your husband. With Vayne, and him it will be a terrible thing in Ivalice. That is why I need you, Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Larsa and Penelo to stop them!"

Ashe snorted.

"I shouldn't but he is my husband so I shall vanquish him and Vayne." Said Ashe smoothly. She uncrosses her legs and got up. "Where do we start?"

"Well, they are looking for a new item in Ivalice. It is called Demon Will."

"Demon Will? What the fuck does that fucking do?"

"Can you stop using profane words in my domain, Lady Ashe!?"

Ashe stops pacing and look at Marquis.

"What is the Demon Will?"

"Demon Will is an orb that is cover with this dark purple aura. It controls people's spirits. They are trying to take over the world. So they want people to obey them. But the good news is that they do not know where the Demon Will is located.

"I want you guys to go looking at the Tomb of Raithwall and see for some clues. I want you guys to depart in the morning. So sleep well, Lady Ashe. And good luck. I will tell you other news when you come back here. Have a good night."

Marquis walk to the door and open it for Ashe. Ashe walks out in the hall, smiling.

_Finally, I will be able to see my husband_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ashe is in deep trouble **

Ashe woke up earlier as she was planned and head to the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to say goodbye to Reagen but she does not know where he lives so she has to leave without saying goodbye. When she got dress, the door knocks. She walks to the door and opens it. It was Balthier.

"Let's go everybody is waiting in the Strahl." Ashe nods, and followed Balthier.

Once they got to the Strahl, she saw Vaan and Penelo. Penelo looked pale as hell. She does look like she is on drugs. Vaan looked at Ashe and then looked away quickly when she looked at him.

During the ride, Ashe wanted to know what Vaan was upset about. So she grabs him and they head to the engine room so they can talk.

"Vaan, why are you so upset at me?" Asked Ashe

"Because you are a pervert. You want everything to yourself. I just do not get it. It is your fault that Vayne is back and your husband is a fucking jerk. Just going to work with Vayne! Is he out of his fucking mind!?"

Ashe was getting pissed off at Vaan with his nasty ass attitude.

"I know my husband is doing a bad thing. But you have no right to talk about him that bad."

"HEY! I do have the rights to talk about the mutha fucka! He is a fucking jackass! He needs to go to hell and die!"

Ashe walks close to Vaan and slap him hard on the face. Her face was beef red with anger!

"HOW dare YOU!" Shouted Ashe

"Hey love birds, we are here!" Shouted Balthier.

"I will deal with Rassler alone!"

She heard back to the pilot room.

Balthier landed the Strahl gently at the tomb of Raithwall. Once they land the guardian was there. Garuda. He was an easy monster to beat. Ashe, Balthier, and Vaan pull out their swords and shields. The boss battle music rage on. They were just about to fight when the flying creature came over Ashe and took her up in the sky. Ashe was furious when Garuda did that. Vaan quickly switch out with Fran so she can use her bow and arrow. Right before she can target the creature. The creature went higher than before. Ashe was screaming in a panic tone.

"WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU! DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT IT!" shouted Balthier.

"YOU BETTER!" Shouted Ashe

Vaan growled like a bitch when Garuda was flying all over the place.

"Fran! Do something quick!" Shouted Vaan furiously

"I am fucking trying! He keeps on flying around too much, and I can not target that well."

Vaan nab the bow and arrow, and try to target Garuda. Vaan pull hard and then let go. And the arrow went directly at him. Garuda starts screaming in pain! I mean real pain. Then he just flew away.

"This is our time, to go inside the place." Said Balthier. Ashe landed gently on the ground. "Now let's go." They started to run inside the tomb.

When they enter the tomb, the air was stale and musty. Ashe looked around. The Demon Wall was destroyed already. Batlhier walked around for another opening because the opening was jammed locked. Balthier then pull out a grenade and threw it at the jammed door. The ground shook with the strong impact. Balthier turn to Ashe and the others, and smiled.

"There… Let's go." Said Balthier smoothly. They talked through and looked around. The tomb looked the same. The golden walls were shiny, and it was dark and spooky. There were bats flying around looking for Hume so they can suck their blood. Ashe and the others ran down the stairs, and down the halls of the tomb. They finally arrived at the secret area where they first got the Dusk Suard. But there was a man standing in the corridor.

The man was very solid, and tall. His back was turned so nobody could not see his face. He was leaning over the stand where the Dusk Suard was at. His hair was orange like flames.

"Show yourself!" Shouted Balthier.

The man slowly turns around, and everybody gasped with surprise. It was Dr. Cid! He looks just like Balthier, just older. Dr. Cid roared with laughed. The only difference about him now is that he has a long scar going down his cheeks, and his right eye was light blue. He had old burns on his right hand. His raise his arms up and laughed again. His glasses look like it was about to fall to the floor.

"I finally found you at last, buddy old pal!" Shouted Dr. Cid.

"Old man, we thought you were dead." Said Balthier with his smooth England accent.

"Well you should thank Rassler, and Vayne. You see, they were the ones that revived me." Sneered Dr. Cid. Balthier growled.

"Then why the fuck is you here then?" Snapped Balthier. Ashe never saw Balthier so angry.

"I wanted to see my son. I miss you so much, Balthier." Dr. Cid said sarcastically.

"Tell me the real reason!" Shouted Balthier as he pulled out his pistol. Dr. Cid looked surprised when Balthier looked serious and pull the trigger of his pistol.

"So if I don't tell you, you will shoot me? Your own father?" Asked Dr. Cid.

"If that is what I have to do. I will" Shouted Balthier. "Are you working with Rassler, and Vayne? Yes or no?" Hissed Balthier.

"I will never tell you."

Ashe step forward.

"Dr. Cid, please tell us. We want to stop them." Dr. Cid looked at Ashe and start laughing.

"So you will even murder your husband? I thought you were happy to hear that he is alive."

Ashe looked down on the ground.

"That is true but my husband treated me like crap. And I can not deal with that at all. Basch is in prison because of his fake death." Protested Ashe. Dr. Cid laughed harder.

"He needed to be in prison anyway."

"How dare you even say something like that!" Shouted Ashe. "Basch was protecting Rassler before he got killed! And now there is even more rumors that he killed Master Judge, Zargabaath."

Cid looked at Ashe.

"I'm here to found the Demon Will. You thought the Dusk Suard was destroyed but it make anew, that is called Demon Will." Explained Cid. "I'm here to get it on my own! I'm not working with Rassler, and Vayne. They have their own plot and I have mines!"

"So we can not let you past then." Said Vaan.

"Well there was nothing here anyway. I must go." Balthier growled.

"You are not going anyway." He shouted. He fires the trigger, and the bullet came running to Cid. But Cid disappeared in thin air. Balthier fall to his knees. He was shaking with anger.

"DAMN HIM!" Shouted Balthier. Fran came running to him and touch him on the shoulder.

"Let's go, Balthier." She mumbled to his left ear. Balthier got up and walked out of the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Balthier's confessions**

Once they arrived back at Bhujerba, Balthier head to the hotel room. Ashe stood there looking at him sympathy. She felt sorry for him. It seems like Balthier hates his father that he almost killed him. She walked around the city. She was also wondering where Reagen was at. She kind of misses him.

Ashe wanted to know the real reason why Cid wanted the Demon Will. So they have to stop Cid, Rassler, and Vayne. She wants to talk to Balthier later on tonight, and she needs to talk to Marquis as well.

She looked up at the evening sky. The sun was setting beautifully. So she walks up a cliff, and sat on the grass. She let the wind blow at her long hair. She closes her eyes trying to get rid of the image of her husband. She remembered the night Rassler knew about the affair.

_4 years ago… _

"Basch, you can not be here." Whispered Ashe. "Rassler is in a bad mood."

"But I want to see you, Ashe. I miss you so much. I told you that I will return."

Whined Basch.

"I know that. But I will meet you later on. I promise." Ashe gave her a quick kiss and left to her room.

"ASHE!! Where are you!?" Shouted Rassler. "I need my fucking wine!"

Ashe came in the room and gave him a cup of wine. He took a slip as he was looking at Ashe.

"Sorry I was late." Said Ashe apagogically. Rassler gave her an evil glare.

"Well, I want to talk to you, Ashe." Said Rassler as he walked around drinking his wine. He stops walking as he glaze out the window. He then turns to Ashe. "You are so beautiful, Ashe. But why are you scared to even look at me. You know that I love you with all of my heart."

"I am scared because the way you treated me is so wrong." Rassler gently place his cup of wine on his desk, and he walk to Ashe. His long cloak glides with him. Rassler place a hand on her chin.

"Look at me." Ashe looked up into Rassler's blue eye. She always liked his electric blue eyes. It looked like the sun is reflecting at a swimming pool. "I love you so much. I yelled at you because I am upset at my own work. Do you really think I want to go to war? No, I don't want to. But I am a knight, and that is my duty. I must protect this country." 

Ashe was shock to see Rassler being so nice like he used to be. She smiled and stood up.

"But you shouldn't yell at me and treat me like crap because you don't want to do to war." Said Ashe. Rassler looked down.

"I know… and I want to apologize of my rude actions." Rassler hugged Ashe abruptly. Ashe hugged him back. She felt love again but at the same time she wonders how long will this feeling last.

Ashe stops hugging him and kissed him on the lips. Rassler kissed back. Ashe felt Rassler taking off her robe, and she felt it rolling down to the ground. She moans as he was kissing her faster. But his kiss was rough and hard at the same time. Ashe took off his armor. Rassler place her on the bed, and climb on top of her. Ashe didn't want to have sex with Rassler because she is in love with Basch. Rassler rub her nipples, as he was fucking her wet pussy. She moans but as she was moaning tears came running down to the pillows.

Rassler was thrusting her hard and long. He was breathing in her left ear as he was going faster. She wanted to stop him. Then Rassler flipped her around and start fucking her ass.

"Baby, I love you so damn much." He mumbled to her ear as he was fucking her harder. Ashe didn't say anything.

After they fucked, Rassler went to sleep. When he was in a deep sleep, Ashe got up and put on some clothes. She ran down the deep dark hallway to the entrance of the castle. She opens the door and head out side. She saw Basch at the garden looking at the small lake. She walks close to him and place a hand on his shoulder. Basch looked up and smiled at Ashe.

"I was starting to get worried." Said Basch as he got up and hugged Ashe. Ashe hugged back.

"We need to talk." Said Ashe. "I love you so much, Basch. But I need to stop loving you."

His smile faded.

"Is it because of Rassler?" Asked Basch when he let go of her hand.

"Yes. It is the reason that we need to break up." Basch turn away from Ashe and looking at the floor.

"But he treats you like crap. And you still going to go out with that bastard?" Asked Basch.

"He is trying to change, Basch. I can see it in his eyes."

"He is faking. He is just using you." Said Basch.

"He is not." He turns back to Ashe.

"You are so damn naïve." Said Basch. "I can not believe you."

"It is my fault. I should have never had an affair with you."

"WHAT!? YOU DONE AN AFFAIR!" Shouted an angry voice from behind. They all turn around. It was Rassler. He was frowning so damn hard. "Is it fucking true!?"

Ashe gasped and falls to the ground.

"IS IT!!?" Roared Rassler. Rassler turn to Basch. "YOU MUTHA FUCKA!" Rassler runs towards Basch and punch him on the face. Basch grabs his arms and twisted it. Rassler howled in pain. Rassler fall in the ground. Ashe started to cry.

"Yes it is true. I had an affair with you."

"How dare you, Ashe. Why?" mumbled Rassler.

"Because you didn't give me any love. I stop loving you when the war started. Every since the war started you have been neglecting me like a dog!" Said Ashe smoothly.

Rassler got up.

"I don't have time with you anymore, Ashe. You have hurt my feelings. You can go and be with Basch." Rassler got up. "I was about to leave anyway. It is really bad in Archadia. They need me."

Basch turn to Ashe.

"That is why I am here, Ashe to tell you that they need me as well." Said Basch. Rassler gave Basch an evil snare. "I am suppose to protect you, Rassler." Rassler frowned hard. "I don't want to either. But that is my duty to protect you." Ashe looked at Rassler and Basch.

"Will you return?" Asked Ashe.

"Maybe." Said Basch. "We just have to see." They both turn and head out of Rabanastre. That was the last time that Ashe seen the both of them.

**Back at the present…**

Ashe does miss her husband sometimes, but he has gone mad working with an insane person, and that is Vayne. The sun was going down lower, so she decided to head to the hotel. She is going to talk to Marquis tomorrow morning. She walks to the hotel and knock at Balthier's hotel door. After 2 minutes, the door open, Balthier pop his head out the door.

"Can I come and talk to you?" Balthier looked at Ashe for a moment, and then let her in.

Ashe sat on the bed and cross her legs. Balthier walk to the small bar room to get something to drink. He took a big slip of the beer.

"What do you want, Ashe? You came to fuck me?" Asked Balthier.

"No… I will like to know why you hate your father so much." Said Ashe. Balthier looked down at his shoes.

"That is none of your concern, Ashe. If that is all you came to ask, then you need to leave at once."

"No… I will like to know now!" Balthier looked at Ashe with indignation.

"Cid used to be a good man. I used to go to his lab and watch him doing his experiments. I used to have a father until Vayne popped up. When Vayne appeared Cid changed into this evil man that I never seen him before. He treated me like shit. So that is why I left and became a sky pirate. I wanted to kill this man that is my father. I knew he was not himself. We have encountered each other many of times but he didn't want to hurt me or battle. He wanted to talk to me.

"When we battle him a year ago, I want kill him. But I knew he was not himself. I didn't want to kill him. But seeing him today, I was so tire of holding the resentment that I been holding for years. I wanted to do something… so I was pissed off that he evaded my gun shot." He then looked up at Ashe. "I just want to apologize if I yelled at you. I know that a lot has happen with you Ashe."

He walked close to Ashe, and places both hands at her shoulders.

"But we are going to vanquished them, once and for all. We just have to believe that we can."

Ashe nodded with agreement.

"Yes… I will believe that. I just want to say thank you." Balthier smiled hard at her.

"Hey no problem." Said Balthier. They hugged.

"Do you love Fran?" Asked Ashe.

"oh yes I do but as a friend." Ashe's mouth dropped. "What you thought we were going out?"

"Yes…" Balthier start laughing.

"No silly." Said Balthier. Ashe looked into his hazel brown eyes. He looked back. Ashe walked close to Balthier and places a hand on his right cheek. He closes his eyes, and moan. Ashe walked a little closer and places her lips on his lips. Balthier gasped and push her away. "I can't do that." Ashe didn't say anything,

She just walked close to Balthier again and kissed him again. This time he didn't resist. They start to kiss passionately. His lips were cold from drinking the beer. Ashe closes her eyes as they kissed hard and fast. Balthier took off her clothes and grab her right breast. He presses his own body against her body. She felt his hard ass dick though his jeans. Ashe took off his vest and shirt and start rubbing his solid chest. Balthier keep on kissing her on the lips.

Balthier then throw her on the bed and start sucking her nipples. Ashe place her right leg on his back as she lean her head back as he was sucking his dick even harder and biting it gently. Ashe felt his belt and unbuckle it. She pulls down his pants, and his boxers. His dick was pointing towards her. He starts to kiss her flat smooth stomach. She laughed as she was doing that. She was so damn happy. She wanted to fuck Balthier so many damn times. And now finally it was time! She felt Balthier putting his dick in her pussy. It felt so damn good. He keeps it in there for a little bit. Then he starts thrusting her hard and slow. Then he speed it up. Her whole body was moving after each thrust. She was moaning her ass off, when he sucking her nipples when he was fucking her up!

Ashe grip his muscular ass back tightly as he was going faster.

"OH baby! I like that!" Shouted Ashe. Balthier only moan softy. Ashe is loving this. Then he stop fucking her pussy, got up, pick her up and she stood up. Then she leans to the end of the bed, and place her hands on the bed. He sticks his dick in her asshole, and start to fuck her hard and fast. He was switching back and forth. First he fuck her ass, then her pussy, and etc. He was fucking her for a long ass time. When he was fucking her ass, Ashe got up and he went even faster. Then it was time to suck some dick!!!

Ashe put Balthier on the chair, and went between his legs. She put his big dick in her mouth and rotates it all around her mouth. She sticks her tongue in the little opening at his big dick, and rotates it. Balthier moan long and deep. It felt so damn good. Then she starts sucking his balls. One by one. He almost yelled with happiness.

After the sex, Ashe got up and put some clothes on. Balthier's face was red, and he was still in shock.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ashe said as she head out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Rasler and Vayne's plot**

Meanwhile, in Archadia's castle, Rasler was sitting down in the conference room with Vayne and some others soldiers. Vayne had long black hair that reach at the middle of his back. His cold evil black eyes were beaming down at Rasler. He took a slip of his red wine. He had a muscular chest as well, and very tall. He knows how to fight really well.

"What do we do now, Rassler?" Asked Vayne in his county accent. Rassler's light blue eyes beam at Vayne with anger.

"Don't you fucking worry about it!"

"Maybe you guys should go to the Balfonhiem Port." Said a deep familiar voice in the corner of the conference room. They both turn towards the voice. "Someone down there will know more about the Demon Will."

"What about going to Lowtown in Rabanastre to talk to that old man name Old Daran? He seems to know what the Dusk Suard was about. Then he should know about the Demon Will." Said another familiar voice. The man that was talking in the corner came into view. It was REAGEN! Reagen sneered at Rasler and Vayne.

"I know where Ashe is." He said coldly to Rasler. Rasler snorted.

"I see that…don't fall for her, Reagen." Reagen did an evil laughter.

"I am not falling for her. I will get more information out of her tonight. I know that Marquis needed to talk to her the night before. I bet he told her about the Demon Will, and about heading to the Tomb of Raithwall." Reagen's light hazel brown eyes glare with curiosity. "This is going to be very interesting. Larsa, you know nothing."

Larsa came out in the darkness as well. His long black hair moved with him when he shook his head.

"But you should talk to Old Daran. Brother, tell Reagen that I am not tricking him this time."

"Silence, Larsa. Reagen, you should go to this port and talk to your pal name Rodney." Said Vayne. Reagen bowed.

"Very well, Vayne. I will leave tomorrow."

"Reagen?" Asked Rasler.

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to watch out for Ashe. I want you to accompany her. And persuade her to go to the port with you. I want you to do that for me." Said Rasler coldly. His electric blue eyes burn through Reagen's hazel brown eyes.

"Now go." Reagen turn and lefted. Rasler stood up and walked out the conference room. When he was heading to his room, he saw a long shadow following him. He stops and turned behind.

It was Cid! His scar was visible in the moon light. Cid then clap his hands hard as he walk closer to Rasler.

"Well done, Rasler. Well done! I didn't know you had to guts to make it all this way. You are very smart by doing that as well. Faking your death, left your wife, being evil, I am impress." Shouted Cid.

"Cut the sarcasm up!" Snapped Rasler.

"Actually, I was serious." Said Cid. "But my god, look at you. You know Ashe is missing you."

"SHUT UP!! Ashe does not miss me! She misses Basch." Cid cups his mouth with surprise.

"Are you serious!?" Asked Cid as he sat down on Rasler's chair. Rasler looked down at his boots.

"Yes I am serious. She had an affair with Basch. She loves him, I can tell by the way she looks at him, and talks to him when he was around. I was envy about that because I wanted to feel the same feeling that Basch had. Every time they see each other, she always smiles at him. But I treated her like dirt. I abused her physical and mentally. It was my own fault that I treated her like shit. Now she had moved on and there is nothing to change that."

Cid looked at Rasler pitifully.

"Dude, you need to talk to her, and confront her. Tell her your true feelings." Said Cid.

"It's too late. There is no turning back. It is all over." Said Rasler. "Now I want to Demon Will, and take over Dalmasca with Vayne."

Cid didn't say anything but just laughed.

"That is your doing. Be my guess. Well I will be off. Ta-da." He turned and before he disappeared Rasler brought up Balthier.

"Have you seen your son?" Asked Rasler. Cid stops and turns to him.

"Yes, but unfortunately, he did not want to talk to me. He wanted to fucking kill me! HA! I was a fool! I wanted to confront him on last time. But I don't have to time to confront my son. I shall get the demon will, and vanquished you and Vayne."

"Who is going to help you?" Sneered Rasler.

"Don't you worry about that!' Snapped Cid. Then he jump off the balcony and disappeared in thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ashe and Reagen **

After taking a long ass shower, Ashe lay down on her bed. She was getting tire when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she got up and open the front door. It was Reagen. His light brown eyes were beaming down at Ashe. They hugged for a while, and she let him in. She was surprise to see that he was here.

Reagen smiled.

"You look surprised? You thought I was dead!?" Laughed Reagen

Ashe chuckled.

"No… I thought you left the city." Reagen shook his head.

"Oh…no… I am still here."

'That is good. So why come and see me?" Reagen rubbed his chin.

"Well…I came here to talk to you. I think I know some clues about the Demon Will." Said Reagen eyeing Ashe as he spook.

"Oh really? Umm… interesting. Yeah, we saw Cid today when we went to the Tomb of Raithwall."

"Oh okay. Sound interesting. What did he say?"

"He was saying that he wants the Demon Will for himself, and he is not working with my husband and Vayne. He is very vile to Balthier. That is his son by the way. They both do not like each other. So Cid had return from the dead. He also said that Vayne revived him. I dunno how he revived him but he is alive."

"Oh damn… sound like trouble. I talked to Marquis and he told me about the Demon Will. He also said that he wants me to accompany you and the others." Lied Reagen. Ashe growled.

"I never liked Marquis. He is very mean, and he treats me like a child."

"Well you are not a child. You are a very beautiful woman and he does not want you to get killed. So that is why he wants me to accompany you. It is nothing bad." Explained Reagen.

"I guess that you are right." Said Ashe as she looked at Reagen in the eyes. "You are a good guy. Are you a knight as well?"

"Ya damn fucking skippy! I am a knight." Said Reagen giving her his best smile.

Ashe laughed smoothly.

"I see. Well I have to ask Balthier and see that you can go. If so, yes you can accompany you." Reagen stood up and gave her a bow.

"Yes my queen." Ashe blushed.

"Oh please…I know I am queen." She laughed harder, as Reagen came up to her and kissed her on her hand. She noticed that he was looking at the silver wedding band on her left finger.

"If you hate your husband so much, why do you have your wedding band on?" Asked Reagen. Ashe pulls her hand away from Reagen. "You still have feelings for Rasler?"

"No… I do not. I am in love with –

"Basch, right?" Asked Reagen eyeing Ashe as she gave him a nod

"Yes."

"Then why fuck people if you love Basch so much? Why have do you sex with a stranger that includes me and another people?"

"I dunno. I just do it. I guess I am addicting to sex."

"Do you want to fuck me now?" Asked Reagen looking at Ashe. Ashe blushed again and smiled.

"Indeed I do. I want to fuck you really BAD!" Said Ashe looking at Reagen up and down.

Reagen sat next to Ashe and grab her again.

"Well, baby last night sex was very awesome. I will not forget about it. It was wonderful. My dick was still hard until this afternoon. I dunno how many times I masturbated."

Ashe laughed so hard that she almost got choked with her own saliva. Reagen's sexy eyes beam down at Ashe. Ashe wanted to kiss him right then.

"You just finish fucking with someone?" Asked Reagen as he inhales her scent. "I can still smell the sex on your skin."

"Yes I did fuck someone. It was good as hell." Reagen laughed

"So you are going to cheat on me huh?" Ashe chuckled coldly.

"I didn't think we were in a relationship."

"Yeah we are baby. You are that fucking awesome on the fucking bed. Do you think I will get rid of you so damn easily?" Asked Reagen

"No." Said Ashe as she lay sideways on her bed. Reagen lay with her. He touches her smooth pale skin.

"Wow… you are so beautiful." Said Reagen.

"You are sexy as a mutha fucka!" whispered Ashe.

Ashe looked into Reagen's sexy hazel brown eyes. She lean closes and places her lips on his lips. They kissed passionately and for a long time. She felt Reagen placing his left hand on the back of her head. They kissed longer. His moist tongue felt so good in her mouth. She moan some more, and climb on top of Reagen. They continue on kissing aggressively and for a long time.

Her light brown hair was all over his face but he didn't mind at all. He was enjoying it. They kissed some more. She felt both of his hands grabbing her ass cheeks. Ashe stops and lean her whole body back. She opens her eyes and look in his beautiful eyes.

"Damn baby, you are one hot mutha fucka!" Shouted Ashe

Reagen only chuckle. He then took off her PJ's. Her breast was shagging beautifully. Her stomach was flat and smooth. Her pink nipples were visibility showing. Her hair was sticking up in the corner. Her brown eyes were looking at Reagen. Reagen grab her breasts and smiled at her. Ashe close her eyes as Reagen was on top this time, sucking her nice thick nipples. Reagen eyes were close and he was biting gently and sucking. He stops and glance at Ashe a few times and said:

"Damn baby, your nipples taste so damn good!"

Then Ashe start taking off his clothes showing off that sexy ass body. She rubs his muscular ass chest when they start kissing again. She took off his boxers and it was showing that sexy ass dick. His dick was hard as hell and it was expanding when she grab hold of the dick. She grips it hard and put it in her mouth. All cum erect out of his dick and went in her mouth. She swallows and continues on sucking his dick. Reagen closes his eyes as she was going faster.

His body automatically moved up and down every time she sucks his dick faster, and taking the dick in and out of her mouth. She like that when he done that. That makes it even more fun. She starts fucking his dick faster, until Reagen stopped her.

"Now it is my turn." Said Reagen.

Reagen flip her on the bed and he was on top again. She felt his fingers playing at her lips of her pussy. She moans louder. Reagen then stick his tongue at her pussy and play in the inside with his tongue. Reagen did it faster and faster. Then he put his dick in her pussy and start fucking her pussy up. She starts to moan even faster as usual.

"Ahhhhh AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shouted Ashe

Reagen's breathing increased as he was going faster. She wraps her legs around his waist and lean her head back. Reagen pick her up like that and fuck her in the showers.

"So you can get rid of the other man's odor." Reagen said at Ashe's right ear. The hot water made the shower room streamed up. Ashe's back was place on the wall, as Reagen was fucking her harder and harder. Reagen look so damn sexy when he is wet up. Ashe wraps her arms around his muscular back. She moans louder this time. She was enjoying it very much. She places her toes on the ground and places her wet hand on the wall turn around so her ass is facing towards him. Reagen stick his dick in her asshole as start thrusting her super fast. She had to grip on the towel's handle all of her might because he was fucking her that damn hard and fast. She was enjoying it.

After that… Reagen throw her a towel, and some soap, and they clean each other's bodies. Ashe was kissing Reagen the whole damn time. After they clean each other, they lay on the bed. Ashe looked at Reagen and Reagen looked at her.

"Damn that was so fucking awesome!" said Ashe.

"Yes it was. But I must go." Said Reagen. But Ashe grabs Reagen.

"Please don't go. I want you to sleep with me."

Reagen thought about it for a moment. Rasler's voice echo in his brain saying: _'Don't fall for her_.'

_Am I really falling for her?_

"Yeah sure." He lay back down and went to sleep having Ashe in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The sexual journey **

The door knocks abruptly waking up Ashe in her sleep. Ashe rubs her eyes and moved to the side. She saw Reagen still sleeping. She puts on her house robe and head to the door. She opens the door, and it was Balthier. She quickly went in the hallway and closes the door. Balthier looked at Ashe and smile.

"Good morning, Ashe. How are you doing today?" Asked Balthier

"Oh wonderfully. I am doing great! I was just about to get dress and talk to Marquis."

"That is why I am here, so I can tell you that he wants to talk to you."

"Very well. I am about to get dress now."

"About last night…"

"Don't worry about it, Balthier. It was all good!" Smiled Ashe. Balthier looked at Ashe.

"Yeah. It was all sex. No feelings no nothing."

"Right. See ya then." She closes the door and head to the bathroom. Reagen woke up after she was done brushing her teeth.

He walk to her naked and hugged her. His soft dick rested on her left thigh.

"Good morning, baby." Ashe turns and smiles, and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Reagen." Reagen loved the sweet kiss.

"I was even thinking about you in my dreams last night." Ashe smiled hard when he said that.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Reagen wraps his arms around her waist. "You are so awesome to me."

"Really? I didn't even know that I was that special in your life."

"Now you are baby." She hugged him tightly.

"I have to get dress now."

"Why?" Asked Reagen

"Because I have to go and talk to Marquis. He wants to talk to me."

"Let me come with you, Ashe." Ashe smiled. "Okies then" She got dress, so did he and they head towards his castle. His castle was empty and quiet as usual.

Her boots was echoing in the hallways. Once they arrived at the audience chamber, the guards let them in. They saw Marquis sitting down eating his sausage and egg sandwich. He was eating away. Ashe cleared her throat as he was smacking his food. Marquis stop and blushed.

"Oh Lady Ashe! It is good to see you." He got up and walked around. He had some eggs on his beard. "Who may this be?"

"Oh Marquis this is Reagen."

"Oh yes, Reagen. Good to see you. You look happy, Lady Ashe."

"I do?" Asked Ashe

"Yes you do. I have not seen you this happy in ages!" Said Marquis. Reagen smiled at Ashe. "Now here is the serious business. Now I want you to go to the Balfonhiem Port and talk to this man name Rodney. He will tell you more about the Demon Will's power. He is a good friends of mines, and he can trust you very much. You can buy your supplies when you guys arrived there. You can leave anytime. That is all I have to say for now."

Ashe gave him a bow.

"Oh Marquis, when we arrived at the tomb we enc-

"Oh… Balthier already told me about it. So don't worry. I do not think Cid is a big threat right now." Said Marquis calmly.

"Yes Marquis."

"You are dismissed." They both said bye and left the castle. Ashe looked at Reagen, and Reagen looked back at Ashe.

When they arrived back at the hotel, they saw Balthier, Fran, Vaan, and Penelo waiting for her. Balthier eyed at Reagen. When they approach Balthier didn't look surprised no more.

"Who is this felly?" Asked Balthier

"This is Reagen. Reagen this is Balthier, Fran, Penelo, and Vaan." Vaan snorted with disgraced. "Reagen will join us. We are heading to the Balfonhiem Port to talk to this guys name Rodney. He might know more about the Demon Will." Balthier sighed.

"I see. Let's go to the Aerodrome, and head to the _Strahl_." He turns and head on his own. Ashe knew that he was disappointed that Reagen will come with them.

Once they got in the airship, Reagen was looking around. He does not know that he working with Rasler can turn into a disaster.

_Meanwhile in the Nalbina Fortress…_

Basch was waking up by loud hand claps. Basch was in a cage that was in the ceiling. The dungeon was dark and cold. Water was dripping all over his dirty face. Basch was hurt really bad. The guards just come and hit him teasing him about Ashe. His hair had grown longer and he had a beard. His eyes were swollen and hurting like crazy.

"Who's there?" Asked Basch weakly

He opens his eyes all the way, and looked up. It was Rasler, and the other soldiers. Rasler's light blue eyes were beaming up at him. His arms was crossed behind his back.

"What do you want, Rasler?" Asked Basch

"I want you to suffer. It is payback of what you done to my wife. I hope you will stop loving her."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then you will die." Basch did a smooth chuckle.

"So you will kill me because your wife had an affair with you. How pitiful." Rasler growled and then sneered.

"Do you know anything about the Demon Will?" Asked Rasler

"Demon Will?" Basch mouthed himself. "Oh no! This is terrible. The Dusk Suard made a new. An evil suard."

Rasler sneered coldly.

"Yes that is what I want it to happen." Said Rasler smoothly.

"Rasler… let me out of here. I have not done anything wrong."

"Why should I let you go?" Asked Rasler.

"Because I can work with you and Vayne."

"No. We have Reagen to do that. He is accompanying them as I speak."

"Curse you!" Snapped Basch.

"I have to think about it." Rasler turned his back on him and let the dungeon.

_At Balfonhiem Port…_

Ashe and other others got off the Strahl, and head out of the Aerodrome. The weather was more nicer, and then sun was out in the clear sky. Ashe put on her sunglasses, and turns to the others.

"We can look around the town to look for Rodney." Demanded Ashe. Reagen agree with her.

"Yes. I think that is a good idea." Reagen start walking away.

Balthier snorted and left as well. Fran and the others left. The port was a huge area. When she kept on walking, she saw a group of sexy guys near the west fishing port. This one guy that she notices was looking at her. He had a nice afro and some nice clothes. He was wearing some shades as well. He was a nice tan, and his eyebrows like the devils eyebrows, it was pointy up in the middle of this eyebrow. He also has nice pink lips. He was licking those sexy ass lips. She looked at his brown eyes. He was staring back. He put a toothpick in his mouth. She put her bang behind her ears, and walks toward him and his gang.

"Do you guys know Rodney?" Asked Ashe. The guy looked at Ashe up and down and sneered.

"Yeah, I know him. He is very good researcher for his age. He is only 23 years old, and he is fucking researching." He laughed.

"Where is Rodney?"

"He left but he will be in 5 hours. He had to go to Archadia's research lap to do something."

Ashe growled.

"In 5 hours! Dammit!"

"Hey you look familiar. Do I know you?" Asked one of the guy gang.

"I am Ashe." All of their mouth dropped. The guy's toothpick fell to the ground.

"You are the queen of Dalmasca" Said the guy.

"Yes I am." They all bowed.

The guys smiled after giving her a bow.

"My name is Chris. This is Donald, and Jody. There are my best buddies." Jody was very chubby and always wearing something black. Donald was cute. He was a lighter complexion than Chris, and he had black eyes. They all cross their arms.

Ashe smiled.

"I also have my friends with me. Balthier, Fran, Penelo, Vaan, and Reagen."

"Cool. Do you want something to drink? There is a famous bar in the southeast of the port." Asked Chris.

"Sure." They left Donald, and Jody, and head to the bar called "The whitecap" They found a table and start talking.

Ashe explains him about the Demon Will, and her husband Rasler, and Vayne had return trying to get it. They want to destroy the Demon Will as soon as possible so that will not happen.

Chris explained that he is an artist. He explores Ivalice to draw unique fiends and people. He wants to be known as the best artist in Ivalice. He had shown Ashe some of his drawing in his portfolio.

"They are so beautiful." Compliment Ashe.

"Thanks. I enjoy doing what I wanted to do in my life." Ashe looked into Chris' beautiful eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Ashe.

"I'm afraid not. I don't have the time to be with a girl. I am always traveling to town to town." Said Chris. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I'm still married."

"Why not have a divorce?"

"I don't want a divorce because…because I want to see that my husband change his ways." Chris laughed

"It seems to me that he is not changing."

"Yeah, I guess that you are right."

Chris nudged Ashe.

"You might as well hook up with me!"

Ashe nudged him back.

"Yeah right!" Smiled Ashe.

"You want something to drink?"

"Yeah." Chris gave her a cup of wine, and they keep on talking… and talking… and laughing… and laughing…until…

_An hour later…_

"AHHHHH!! Chris, go faster!! AHH!! BABY!" Shouted Ashe as Chris was thrusting her hard and fast.

Chris' balls were banging on her thighs as he was fucking her harder. She lean her head back as Chris was thrusting her faster. Her back was rubbing hard against the cold wall as he was going faster. Her hair was all over her wet sweaty face. Chris' breathing pattern was going faster after each thrust. He was grabs her ass when they was fucking harder. He gently lie his lips on hers. She helps him go faster. Ashe moans his name.

"Chrisss…"

"Yeah?" He moaned back.

"Fuck my ass!"

Chris stops and turns her around and fucks her ass hard and fast. She felt his cum erecting all in her ass. She moans so loud and deep.

Then after he fucked her ass, she sucks his nice thick dick. His eyes were closed tightly as she starts so suck his dick faster.

_After the sex…_

"Wow!" Said Chris as he lay next to her naked.

Ashe got up and put on her skirt.

"Yeah I fucking told you that I am a slut." Chris chuckled.

"But you are a queen. I didn't know you were like that."

"All queens are not all innocent. I am just a nasty queen. What do you expected?" Ashe walked close to Chris' hot body and kissed him on the lips. They start to kiss passionately when Ashe places her thick tongue in his warm mouth. She was enjoying it. His lips felt so damn good. And he is an excellent kisser.

"I have to go now, baby. But I will talk to you later on." Said Ashe as she put on her shirt. Chris got up and put on his clothes as well.

They kissed again and she left. 5 hours had past, and Chris shown Ashe Rodney's place. So she was heading to the castle that Rodney works at…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Rodney**

Reagen ran full speed down the hallway. He just saw Ashe entering the castle. Reagen has to keep his promise to Rasler. He saw chubby Rodney in his office. He was looking over his work. Reagen knock on the door. Rodney looked up. He looks young to be a researcher. His black hair was combed back and he has a black beard. He raises a hand.

"May I help you?" Asked Rodney perplexedly.

"Yes… Do you know this guy name Rasler? Well I have a message for you from him."

"Yes…I do know who he is. What does he want?"

"He wants to know more about the Demon Will." Rodney eye Reagen mysteriously.

"And? Ha! He is a fucking fool!"

"Rasler wants to know about the demon will!"

"What's there to tell? It is a very powerful suard that will take over the world. It will control anyone that is in the way. But if a dark evil person is holding the Demon Will. The Demon Will will control that person. Yes the demon will is an evil spirit as well. Long ago, there was a man name Roxas. He was very selfish and naïve about power. He so he created something powerful and evil. And that was called the Demon Will.

"He was very powerful indeed until one night. He went ballistic and the dark evil suard was taking over him. He could not let it go. He didn't want to get rid of it. That is how selfish he was. He wanted to still be evil and killing innocent people. So he kept on killing and killing. Then one night, he just disappeared and the suard was lying where he was recently located. Now his spirit is resting in the Demon Will, still seeking to take over the world."

"Do you know where the Demon Will is located?" Asked Reagen. He was very interested in the story.

Rodney gave Reagen a stare.

"No. I do not know where it is located. I have tried to look for it on my own. But I failed. The closest that I know where it might be is Giruvegan. But I doubt it is there. But you can always check it out and see."

"Thank you Rodney."

"No problem." He returned back on his work. Reagen turn and left outside, when he was speeding down the street, he saw Ashe walking down the hallway looking amazed.

"Hey Reagen."

"Oh hey. How are you doing?"

"I am great! I was just about to see Rodney. Did you just saw him?"

"No. I went to his office but he was not there. He went out somewhere. And will return tomorrow." Lied Reagen. Ashe eye Reagen and nodded her head.

"Oh…I thought he returned from his trip."

"It was a delay, it is something important that he have to do."

"FUCK! I really need to talk to him about the Demon will. We have to head back to Bhujerba tonight!"

"Oh well." Said Reagen.

When they was heading out the castle, they saw Balthier, Fran, Vaan, and Penelo standing there.

"It is a fucking waste to come down here." Said Ashe. "He is not even here."

"What?!" Shouted Balthier. "How can that be!? I talk to Marquis and he said that he should be here."

"Well… he is not. Reagen told me he is not here."

Balthier looked at Reagen up and down. Ashe can tell that he does not trust Reagen at all.

"Umm…Very well. Let's head back to Bhujerba." They all head to the Aerodrome. She saw Chris waving at her. She wave back. Reagen looked at Chris.

"Do you know him?" Asked Reagen

"Yeah I do. He is one of my fans."

Once they arrive back at Bhujerba, Balthier head to Marquis' castle. And Ashe head back to the hotel room. Reagen said that he was doing something, so she is just going to hang out with Vaan, Penelo, and Fran. They were all in Vaan's hotel room, talking and laughing.

Vaan was make to normal thank god. He was looking at Ashe.

"I don't like that one dude, Reagen. He is hiding something." Mumbled Vaan

"He seem cool to me. I enjoy hanging out with him." Vaan rubbed his chin.

"He is ploting something. I can smell it!"

"How can you smell something like that?" Asked Fran

"Umm… I just fucking can." Fran shook his head.

"Well okay then." Ashe smiled at all of them.

"I'm going to check out Balthier be right back." She stood up and left.

"She won't be back for a long ass time." Mumbled Penelo.

Ashe ran outside of the hotel building, and saw Balthier smoking outside.

"Marquis said that he was there. Reagen was lying. Where is he at now?"

"I dunno. He just lefted."

"I think he is working with Rasler, and Vayne." Said Balthier, as he inhales his cigar. "We have to stop Reagen."

"I can not believe that he was using me." Her body felt dirty when she heard the news.

"We have to go to Archadia tonight, to stop him!"

"Very well…Let's go then."

"Only me and you are going to Archadia." Said Balthier after he was done smoking his cigar.

"Very well." Repeated Ashe.

_In Archadia…_

Reagen knock on Rasler's door hard, Rasler let Reagen in. Reagen bowed low when he enters Rasler's room.

"You got the information?"

"Yes my lord."

"What the fuck did he say then?" Snapped Rasler "I want to fucking know."

Reagen clear his throat and explain about the Demon Will's power. Rasler gave Reagen the most evil sneer ever.

"Excellent. I even like it better. Now we head to Giruvegan to see if the Demon Will is there."

"But my lord, he doubt that it is there."

"We still going to see. Now I really wanted it. And Cid is not going to fucking touch it! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Rasler insanely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Balthier versus Reagen

Ashe and Balthier hoped on the _Strahl_alone. They want to do this alone and didn't want the others to get involved. Ashe still felt dirty and could not believe that Reagen was using her. Balthier looked at her with a side way glance before he turns on the airship engine.

"Feel revolt do you?" Balthier asked smoothly.

"Yes. I just can't believe that he will do that to me. I thought he really have feelings for me."

Balthier chuckled smoothly.

"Well… now you know the truth. That is why we have to stop Reagen and Rasler, your husband, at once." Balthier lanch the airship up in the sky, heading toward Archadia.

_Meanwhile in airship Leviathan…_

Reagen looked out the window, thinking about Ashe. Rasler was talking to Vayne and the others. Reagen felt wrong that he did something like that. But an order is an order. And he has to obey that. Rasler was indeed happy to get the news of where the Demon Will was located.

"Reagen, you are indeed a good helper. I shall give you anything that you want. You can ask me and I will grant it." Rasler sneered.

"I dunno what I want to wish for, and I'm not even thinking about that at all. I just want to get this shit over with." Rasler looked at Reagen as he took a long slip of his wine. His electric blue eyes narrowed when Reagen looked down at his shoes.

Abruptly, Rasler slam his flute that was still full with white wine on the table with indignation. Reagen looked up with shock.

"You are falling for her? ARE YOU!?" Rasler bellowed furiously.

"NO! I AM NOT! I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU! That is my duty, sire. I have no feelings for your bitchy wife! I am a knight. And a knight is supposes to protect the people that are in harm and need help." Reagen protested.

"LIAR!!!" Rasler yelled.

Reagen's light hazel brown eyes turn into dark brown then into black. He looked at Rasler with those evil demonic eyes.

"Do not provoke me, Rasler or I will fucking kill you!" Reagen snapped.

Rasler gasped and walked away slowly. Reagen did an evil chuckle.

"I told you, Rasler, not to fuck with me. Okay I will confess something, and that is I do have feeling for your wife, and I am not your knight no more. I am going to be Ashe's knight."

Rasler laughed smoothly.

"You are pathetic. I should have known not to trust you but I was naïve."

"You're still naïve." Reagen sneered.

"But thank you for telling me where the Demon Will is located. Now you can get the fuck out of my airship." Reagen felt the airship decreased back to the ground. Reagen hop out the airship and Rasler left him.

Reagen inhale when he was happy that he is away from Rasler. He then looked up when he heard another airship coming his way. The airship looks familiar. It was the Strahl! Reagen raise his arms up like a flag and he saw the airship landed before him. He was happy to see Ashe coming out the airship. He does not know where Rasler dumped him at. It looks like the Phon Coast.

Ashe looked really furious when she approaches to him. She then slapped him on the face. Reagen looked at her perplexedly.

"What was that for!?"

"You are a traitor! Why do you have to work with my husband. I could not believe that you are so evil and a backstabber." Ashe yelled.

Reagen looked down.

"Look I can explain. I mean… I am a knight. That is my duty to protect Rasler."

"But why him?" Ashe asked.

"It's a long story."

"Please tell me anyway." Reagen inhale.

_4 years ago…_

"Momma, where are you!" Reagen shouted. "I can't found you at all."

"Leave without me." His mother shouted in the cover of dust.

"But it's my duty to protect you, Mother."

"Sometimes, you can't protect everybody."

The hunt increased with more flames.

"I will get you, Mother. I can't let you die!" Reagen heard his mother's cough echo in the smoke flame hunt.

Reagen pull out his long board sword and cut the wood in half. He saw his mother on the floor and wood and bricks was on top of her legs. The smoke was getting into Reagen's lungs but he ignore that and he try to pull the heavy bricks off his mother's legs. His mother look at her and grab his hand. There was nothing that Reagen can do. The bricks was too heavy for him to lift.

"Reagen, I want you to know that you are going to be a good strong knight one day. And that person that you will protect will never regret picking you. I love you, son. You were always there for me and I want you to love yourself and don't blame yourself all the time. You are fifteen years old. You are still young, and believe that. You can't be like your father. Your father was a great knight and we will always remember him. My god, you look just like him."

Reagen felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too, mom."

"Goodbye son. Save yourself. You are Reagen Lionel, and you will always be."

Then she pasted away. Reagen got up and ran out of the hunt before it burst into flames. Reagen looked at his flamed up hunt with anger.

_Why __does the war__ has__ to happen now_?

He didn't know where to go so he ran to the castle in the city of Rabanastre. He saw Ashe yelling at these two men. One that have a long ruin cape and another one that have golden armor on. Ashe turns and leaves in the castle. The man that had the golden cape notice Reagen and sneered. Reagen was frightened, but then toughen up. The guy that had the ruin cape followed. The man that had the golden cape walks towards him and stop in front of his face.

"Are you a solider?" The man barked.

"No. I am a knight, not a solider."

"Are you new at this city? If not, I am Prince Rasler." Reagen gasped.

"Sire! I have wishes to accompany you and your comrade into the war with the Archadians."

Rasler cup his hand on Reagen's shoulder.

"Excellent. Very well then let's go then. We need you."

_Back at the present…_

"Now you see why I stayed with Rasler for all this years." Reagen said smoothly.

"Oh." Reagen looked down. His long brown hair covers his sexy hazel brown eyes.

"I am not human. Well I am half-human and something else. When I get mad I get dark and evil. I transform into someone that is very evil and the devil himself. Only Rasler knew my secret and now you, Ashe knows." Reagen looked up at Ashe. His hair was blowing hard against his face. Somehow Ashe can trust him, and believe his story.

"Very well, Reagen. I do believe you." Reagen smiled.

"I am not working with him anymore. I left. I didn't care that he told that whole world that I have a dark demonic side." Sneered Reagen.

"So do you know where the Demon Will is located? Did you talk to Rodney about this?" Ashe asked rapidly.

Reagen close his sexy eyes and then open them again.

"Rodney told me that the Demon Will is located at Giruvegan but he is not really sure. But Rasler is heading there anyway." Ashe hugged Reagen.

"We got to stop Rasler before it is too late."

Reagen nodded.

"Indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rasler become insane

Balthier did not like this one bit. Balthier does not like Reagen at all. Ashe looks so happy about the whole thing. Balthier pulls out a cigar and light it up.

"So are we going to Giruvegan or what?" Balthier asked as he finished inhaling his fresh cigar. Reagen turned and look at Balthier.

"Yes so let's get going." Reagen shouted. So Ashe, Balthier, and Reagen head to the _Strahl_.

Meanwhile...

Rasler was inhaling and exhaling for a long ass time. He could not believe one of his good knight left him. Nobody does not leave the prince of Dalmasca. Vayne enters his room.

"Rasler, are you alright?"

"Do I look that I am alright!? DO I!?" Rasler roared.

"No, where is Reagen? We are here at Giruvegan." Vayne hissed.

"He is gone. He left." Vayne gasped in surprise.

"No way. That can not be." Rasler looked up at Vayne his sad blue eyes trace at Vayne.

"It is true. He has fallen for Ashe. And now working with her, and the others."

"Let's just see that the Demon Will is here." Said Vayne.

"Hey Vayne and Rasler! We got an vistor!" Larsa Shouted for them enterance of the ship.

They both head back to the conference room. They both saw a young male sitting down at one of the chairs. He looks just like Reagen but instead of his hair being brown it was silver. His silver eyes looked at Rasler and Vayne. He shook his head and lift his feet on the table. Tracks of mud hit on the marble clean table. His muscular chest was heaving up and down. He was playing with his sword handle with his left hand.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Rasler hissed

"Do you know Reagen Lionel?" The guy asked both of them.

"Yes." The guys eyes brighten up. Then he got up.

"Where is he then?" He asked both of them.

"He is gone with my wife and her comrades." Rasler explained. The guys chuckled and shook his head.

"Who are you!?" Asked Vayne once again.

The guy chuckle again.

"I am his so called BROTHER!" They both gasped. "My name is Xushin. I am hunting him down to kill him!" His eyes flash orange. "And I need your help to hunt him down."

Rasler sneered.

"Excellent. You can help me as well." Xushin eye Rasler.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill my wife, Ashe."

Vayne turn so fast at Rasler.

"No you can not do that!"

"Why not, Vayne. She needs to die now. I have no use for her anymore. We will be able to foound the Demon Will without her help now that we have him with us."

"You are doing a mistake, Rasler." Mumbled Vayne.

"I know what the fuck I am doing!" Rasler walk to the window and look at the snowing grounds of Giruvegan. "I can feel the Demon Will's power. I can feel it. Can you?"

Xushin cross his arms.

"I do feel the evil wrath from inside the Will." Vayne shook his head.

"This is all a mistake."

Rasler laugh again.

"And I got Basch with me. When Ashe sees him, she will not believe it, and Xushin that is when you will see Reagen. Reagen is in love with my wife." Rasler did an evil laugh. "This is so much fun. If you excuse me I am about to talk to Basch." He turn and leaves down at the cellar.

Basch was sleep when Rasler came down to talk to him. Basch weakly got up to his feet.

"Wake up mutha fucka!" hissed Rasler. "No more games. Let's get really serious about this. We are here at Giruvergan. So you will be able to see your loving woman, AKA my wife, one last time."

"'One last time'?" Asked Basch.

"Indeed."

"So you are going to kill me."

"No NO NO NO NOooo!! I am going to KILL Ashe." Basch gasped and then frowned so hard.

"No you can not kill her." Basch growled.

"Oh yes I can. She is still my wife. I can do whatever I fucking please."

"I will not let you do that to Ashe."

"Make me, Jackass!" Spat Rasler.

"You are becoming insane."

"You are sooo fucking right for once! I am sick of this bullshit! Tomorrow morning will be an interesting day. You will be able to see Ashe and her death at the same time, and I will be able to kill her in front of everybody!!!" Rasler laughed.

"FUCK YOU!"

"MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Laughed Rasler.

Meanwhile...

"We have to rest over night. The ship needs to recharge." Said Balthier. "Well, I'm off to sleep. Ta-da!" He turn and head out of the driving seat. Ashe did felt a little tire. A lot had happen today. Reagen's eyes was close and he was lean back. He seem to be thinking about alot of things. So Ashe was about to get up and leave but when she was about to do that, she felt something warm grab her on her wrist.

"Do you still think I am a bad person?" Asked Reagen as he look at her.

Ashe shook her head.

"No you are not bad. You are a good guy now." Reagen gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Ashe. Come here." Ashe sat next to Reagen. Reagen smell so damn good. "I also have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Aske Ashe.

"I have a half brother name Xushin. Me and him always never liked each other. He was always the jealous type of mutha fuckas that does not like it when he does not get all the damn fucking attention. He have been looking for me for 3 years. Every since I have been Rasler's knight. And this year I saw him and we encountered each other, and we talked...

3 years ago...

"Hey Big Brother!" shouted Xushin. " How are you? You look all heathly."

"What the fuck do you want, Xushin? I don't have much time to socialize with you. My master is waiting for me to come back to finish this hunt." Reagen notice that he was wearing all rag clothes, and his hair look like it have not been comb for some times. "What happen to you?"

"Well you will be fucking happy anyway if I told you."

"You are homeless?"

"Yeah. So what!?"

"Let me help you."

"Fuck off. "Xushin ran towards Reagen and drew out his Katana sword. "I said FUCK OFF!"

Reagen frown as Xushin slash his left arm. Reagen was starting to get mad.

"That's it!" Reagen pulled out his Knight ancient sword. "GAIA SLASH!" Reagen jump up in the air and slams his sword on the earth. But Xushin already disappeared.

Back at the present...

Ashe looked at Reagen when Reagen was telling her the story. Ashe didn't know he had a evil brother. Ashe touch his face.

"Reagen, I know that you will kill him. Or do you?"

"Yeah I want to kill him. He deserve it." Reagen grab Ashe's left hand and look at the wedding band. "I don't want to see that band no more. Why? Why do you still have it on?"

"Because...because..."

"Say it."

"I dunno, Reagen. I just have it on."

She watch Reagen pulling it off.

"Well you don't need it on anymore then." He look at Ashe and Ashe looked back.

"But Reagen..."

"Ssshhhh." Reagen whispered as he gotten close to her face. "It's over baby."

Reagen place his lips on her, and start kissing her. Ashe close her eyes and kiss her back. They kissed for a long ass time. He then start kissing her long pale neck.

"We can not have sex here, Reagen. Balthier..." Reagen stop kissing her neck and nodded with agreement.

"Let's fuck outside then."

Before Ashe can protest Reagen was already dragging her to outside. The cool air beat her face violently. Reagen then block the wind when his hot face meet hers again. He place his soft lips on her lips, and they start kissing passionately.

"I love you Ashe." Said Reagen after they kissed for ten minutes.

"Reagen..." Reagen start kissing her again. He took off her shirt and grab her breasts.

"I seriously mean it. I love YOU!"

"But Reagen..." Reagen start sucking her nipples gently. Ashe close her eyes and moan louder. He start unhooking his belt and pull down his pants. His dick flings out and Ashe jump up and wrap her legs around his hips. Her back was place at the cold ship's wall. Ashe moan louder when Reagen put his dick inside of her. When he start thrusting her, Ashe begin to moan again and again. She was loving it.

"Reagenn..."

"Ashe..." Moaned Reagen.

Ashe was started to sweat when he was thrusting her faster. Reagen scent came through her nose. He smell so damn good.

"We will win." Ashe nodded when he was saying this. Ashe start sucking his dick cum came pooring in her mouth.

"Ohhh..." Mumbled Reagen. "That is more like it."

Ashe didn't say a damn thing. She just keep on.

Chapter 12

Ashe is in some deep shit

"HEYYY!!! Wake up!"


End file.
